


You'll Make It Home (With a Helping Hand)

by KingKiller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Austin, Alpha Cara, Alpha Colton, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Taylor, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Beta Selena, Character Study, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, London, Los Angeles, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Ed, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Vanessa, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Self Confidence, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKiller/pseuds/KingKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction consists of darling and sugar-sweet Alpha Harry, traditional and leader Alpha Liam, beautiful and exotic Alpha Zayn with the apple-of-their-eye Omega Niall. They are the Britain's cutest domestic pack that are taking the world by storm.</p><p>But domesticity does not sell.</p><p>So there is Louis Tomlinson, beta, left to take on the burden--and he's going out of his mind.</p><p>(He's not even a beta.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Ends (But Really a Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's No Reason To Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691678) by [ellie1217](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie1217/pseuds/ellie1217). 



> Comment if you like and want more. And sorry that it's slow! It took sometime to set it up!

1.

Louis Tomlinson stared at himself in the mirror repeating to himself, gasping, vocal chords useless after another performance, another day in paradise: “You are a beta. You are a beta. Beta. Beta. Beta.”

This is a chant he had been repeating to himself since he was twelve.

He was Louis Tomlinson. One-fifth of One Direction and beta. ( _But that isn’t true isn’t, Louis?_ )

Someone was banging on the restroom door, he could hear the bustle of the stage crew packing up the Earl’s Court stage. He called out, “Gimme a second!”

Tonight had been amazing, he could still remember the phantom thrum of the bass vibrating in his breast bone, the adrenaline as he felt the sheer pressure from the crowd. It had been flashes of lights, colors, and sound--a tailspin until he was here in the bathroom feeling the acidic burn of the dying adrenaline high. He knew his bandmates had likely done as they usually do. They had probably rushed off in a whirl-wind of grabbing hands and rushed kisses to the dressing room to rub one off from the adrenaline rush of being on stage. Louis knew where he was unwanted. And they knew that after being on stage Louis couldn't stand being touched _because when he was must bright was when he was his most vulnerable too._  He dug his nails into his hand ( _that’s why they cannot know_ ).

Coughing slightly from abused vocals, he bent over the sink hearing the scratch of his throat. Blood fell into the sink. He flushed as he remembered tonight's performance with growing clarity. It had been worse than the rehearsal. The rehearsal where if you asked anyone but Louis had gone perfectly, but Louis could still hear the slight weaver in his voice and dammit all that practice wasn't helping. In a moment of frustration he slammed his hand against the basin. He could fix this. He could. He just had to try harder.

Pulling back from the mirror he critically looked at himself. The apparel Lou had chosen for the final show was his usual flare of a white tee, skinny corduroy pants, and his TOMs. Grimacing at the sight he knew he would have to talk to Lou again. The clothes emphasized his slight shoulders and torso, twisting to the side he could see the slight fullness of his tummy and the roundness of his ass. A burning shame was slick in the back of this throat. He looked so _omegaian_. Lou had ran her hands over him just before the show frowning when her fingers had run over his ribs (probably from feeling all that fat) and smiled at him brightly saying he looked good enough to eat (is that passive-aggressive). Probably because he was as fat as one. _Fuckfuckfuck_. His diet wasn't working. He could already hear how management was going to take it.

Whipping his forehead, slick from the overheating lights of the stage, he ignored the shaking of his hands ( _he had already had a handful of cashews today and that is 157 calories--_ ). Backing away from the mirror he stretched his face into a smile, his skin feeling unpleasantly taunt, and shrugged on his blazer,shoulders discretely padded after he had begged Lou. Someone was banging on the door again. Pulling out a unmarked vial from his blazer he spritz himself. Coughing slightly, used to the burn of the synthetic scent, he rubbed the spray into the inside of his wrists and his neck. Good, passable. He never had to apply too much to how many omega fans followed them all the time.

Puffing out his chest he winked at the mirror (ignored the bags under his eyes so deep it looked like he had bruises). He repeated again, “Louis Tomlinson, Beta and proud of it.” He could do this.

But once he exited the bathroom and a backstage worker, with customary headset and clipboard, rushed over to him saying, “Tomlinson! They’re waiting for you out in the car! C’mon now!”

Laughing and apologizing in the same breath he began to jog towards the back exit where he could already see the flashing cameras and the tangle of arms stretching out towards him, just wanting to touch the beta.

Already he could feel the pep talk fading, could feel his own feet slowing as he neared the exit. A quick glance at his hands he could already see that they were shaking again and stuffed them into his pockets. As he neared the exit finally rough hands gripped him, he tensed before the tang of beta reached his nose. Paul.

At least he was able to pull a sincere smile for Paul, who grimaced one back as the lights kept flashing around them like stars. Louis almost let himself zone out, the sugar sweet scent of omegas ( _70% of their fans were omegas, thank god_ ) until he was, graciously, hoisted/shoved into the car. Once he was in the car however he immediately tensed again.

The scents of Alpha invaded his nose and associations of _restprotectionlove_ flooded his mind but he shook himself and blinked harshly. Opening his eyes again he repressed a sigh. There right across of him were Harry and Zayn cuddling Niall with Zayn across from them cradling his feet, as they always did after a show. The boys were already in sweats and un-sweat stained clothes. They all looked buzzed and blissed out as if they had just had sex. And Louis just knew just how they looked after sex for the number of times he had walked in on them post-coitus. ( _Louis would often have to tear his eyes away_ ) Looking at Niall, Louis knew he was half on his way to sleeping and he tried to tell himself that that was the only reason why he was jealous. He was so tired.

He could feel the car pull away from the venue and everything quieted as they headed to the hotel. Stomach turning when he saw the refreshments of fruits, breads, and other carbs Louis could only force himself to take a Powerade because he knew how much weaker he would be if he didn't get electrolytes. He began to sip it. The lull of the car calming him.

Snuggling into the plush sets of the limo he began to mentally reviewing his day, he had not been able to sleep until three, songwriting because management was already breathing down his neck to begin the next album, and had woken up at six to be able to meet with the songwriters until 9 and then he had gone to the prep before the talk show and stayed after to make sure that the soundbites were good and then from there he had gone from there had headed straight to Earl’s Court to make sure the set was being done correctly and then from there he had rejoined the lads to go to another promo of the album before the last show of the Where We Are tour. This schedule was not that unusual for Louis Tomlinson. Actually, in reviewing the day today had been a good day. Especially because he had done it all with just a handful of cashew nuts and tea. Louis wanted to pat himself on the back but he could still feel how his hand was shaking in this jacket and he knew he had to do it tonight. He had to-- _because--_

“Lou,” Louis blinked and his name was called again. “Louis?”

He refocused on Harry who was looking at him over the blond tuffs of Niall. Louis could see how he had his hand partially raised up until he subtly (but not to Louis) dropped his hand. There had been a time when they had tried to include him in part, not romantically of course--he was a beta after-all, but in their cuddles. But when they had first tried Louis had acted like a feral cat hissing and kicking ( _because he couldn't ensure he wouldn't crumble at the slightest touch)_. So they had never tried again and Louis.... wasn't sure how to fix it. 

“You alright there mate?” Harry asked, shifting lightly as Niall burrowed into him, “You’re so quiet I thought you weren’t there for a second.”

Both Liam and Zayn quietly chucked over the comment but before Louis could help himself he snapped.

“Well that would have been great for you all wouldn’t it have been?” Louis sharply flicked his hand at them. “Then you could simply start having sex now rather than wait for the bloody hotel.”

Louis could see how Niall jumped at the suddenness of his outburst and oiliness gathered in his stomach. He hadn’t meant to destroy that serenity the other omega had gained, but he couldn't help the vindictive pleasure he got from it either. _(he has what you can never have, Louis)_.

At Niall’s distressed, confused whimper the Alphas turned to glare at Louis.

“Dammit, Louis!” Liam growled, the leader of their pack rearing his protective head, “We almost had Niall asleep.”

The wave of aggression that washed over Louis from Liam’s anger made Louis want to crumble. The acerbic scent burning his nose. But resolutely he squared his shoulders. He would not apologize ( _although all he wanted was for Liam to take him into his arms_ ).

Niall was rubbing the sleep from his eyes ( _and Louis ignored how utterly-fucking-cute that was)_ and tried to calm the head alpha. “Liam, he probably didn’t mean to--”

“I think he did,” Zayn said, glaring at Louis. ( _and Louis wanted to get on his knees, apologize to him however he could)_  “Louis, I know you can never understand as a beta because this is simply a Alpha/Omega thing. But, Christ, have some _respect_.”

Louis had to bite his tongue to keep the hysterical laughter in. Oh, how much he wish he didn’t understand. How he fucking wish he didn’t have to watch how Liam and Niall had fallen together so easily when they were in the house all together. Standby as he saw Zayn merge with them so seamlessly as they toured post-X-Factor. And then alone with Harry, watching how everyday he was fading beside Louis, watching the other three so achingly, until Louis finally had to push Harry away and tell him to go as their first tour ended. To leave.

Louis had been by himself for the last two years as they've fallen deeper into love. That they've fallen so in love that they were going to do a Commitment Ceremony. He had even helped Niall plan the whole event and agreed to be their witness. It was one step from a full-bond.

All Louis could say as he watched them together so happy is that watching everyone you love ( _more than you can even admit to yourself, Louis_ ) fall for each other and love each other more should be something no one should witness.

Louis meet Harry’s eyes and looked away. He could feel slickness in his hands where his nails were digging in. Roughly he blinked to keep his eyes dry.

The tension racked up in the car as Harry avoided his eyes, Niall looked at him beseechingly _(Louis wanted to smooth the line set between his eyes)_ , and Liam and Zayn looked at him demandingly. Louis just felt tired, his throat burned.

“Sorry,” Louis said through teeth. “Sorry that I don’t fucking get it and I won’t ever be able to.”

Thankfully the car was already in front of the hotel as he bounded out of the car. ( _because he was never going to get it if he could help it_ )

2.

He almost punched the mirror in the hotel elevator when he remembered that the stolen sweater of Harry’s, Liam's baseball cap , Zayn’s pillow from the bus, and the stuffed animal of Niall’s that had been “lost” had all lost their scents. And that the tour bus had already been storage away.

The benefit of the bus: that Louis could get a semblance of sleep having all of their scents wash over him constantly, from tiny living quarters.

The benefit of hotels: the mini-fridges were always stocked with alcohol.

3.

In his hotel suite later, paying no mind to the platter of food he was sure Paul had sent up, he held an orange pill between his fingers as the wall by his headboard shook from the force of the neighbor’s bed slamming into it. The boys were his neighbors. He could hear the all too familiar howl of Niall achieving orgasm. He wondered if they were going to break another bed.

He's sure that they expect him not to be in the room, probably out partying and boozing himself with women in a dark club, celebrating the end of another great tour. There's missed calls on his phone from a chauffeur, likely sent from management, meant to have taken him to London's best clubs--to be seen.

Louis's didn't even have the strength to get out of the tub. Glancing at the bottle, well, having a bottle of liver souring vodka didn't help. The sound of a bed and wall colliding broke his train of thought again. Which was why he was the furthest he could be as the suite permitted. The chill of the bathtub was sinking into his clothes.

Louis wasn’t sitting alone in a King Suite by himself he firmly told himself. Himself, a bottle of vodka, and his suppressants were his company. All he needed ( _all he had been taught to need_ ).

Twirling the pill between his fingers he remembered the day his mother, with her eyes fixed over his shoulder, had handed him the pills. He can remember the day, twelve years old and mortified from being sent home after finding his backside slick and omega pheromones flying off of him like ticks. He remembers sitting at the top of the staircase hearing his mother crying as his step-father was on the phone with a friend of a friend.

Louis had never returned to that school and they had moved to another district. His mother when he was living with her still kept the pills in plain sight in the kitchen, made sure to watch him drink it before he went to school, and whenever his little sisters went to grab the pill she had tutted and told them, “Don’t touch Louis’s vitamins.”

It was as if he were never an omega. His mother had swept it under the rug and never _helped_ him.

Being an omega meant certain things, not just by society’s norms but the body actually demanded it. Louis didn’t fully understand but had learned in sex ed in secondary (in the beta’s sex ed classroom, of course). He learned how alphas nurtured and protected, how omegas needed comfort and discipline. How omegas were an alphas peace and happiness. It was all very vague, but Louis had always been too intimidated to actually search the internet for answers even now. But he remembers how it was explained that there is an actual chemical balance in the head that demanded these actions that all sounded very BDSM and all kinds of kinky to Louis, that chemicals were released in the brain making alphas and omegas healthy, happy, and whole.

Louis often wondered what damage he must be doing to his own brain. He hadn’t even become slick again since he was the tender age of twelve and isn’t that all kinds of fucked up for a twenty-one year old to admit. ( _He never let himself begin to question what it has done to him_ _physically_ ). After all suppressants weren't even legal for a reason.

One time he remembered that he has brought it up to his mother, about when he could stop the suppressants. When he left to uni? When he turned 18?

And she had stared at him for several seconds before saying: “There’s always gender reassignment.”

That was when Louis knew he had to get out of there. He and his mother haven't been in the same room since he left.

So he had gone to the X-Factor auditions, put on the forms that he was a beta, the fear of failure all too real. But he hadn’t, _he had made it_. Meet the boys, gone through the boot camp, the performances, the contracts. He got to perform on stages worldwide, watched his best friends (the boys he loved) fall together. He got to embrace and hug them each as they left and made a pack.

Packs weren’t strange at all in modern society, they were widely sought after and romanticized to little alphas and omegas from when they were young. To be in a relationship with strong individuals that either would protect or depend on you. Louis could see the appeal ( _felt it too_ ) but it didn’t run the same for betas. Betas usually stayed in pairs and paired off with one another. As Zayn said that packs, that kind of love is an “Alpha/Omega” thing.

His heart felt swollen in his chest and he took another swing of vodka that felt unpleasant in his empty stomach and burned the scratches in his throat. As he looked down at his alcohol stained shirt he was happy that they had decided to get a hotel near the airport rather than going to their respective apartments. It's good, because he's pretty damn sure that he's not going to be able to get out of the bath tub tomorrow morning ( _somedays he wouldn't mind if he didn't wake up at all_ ).

He could only imagine how Niall felt, he could only envision how he would feel if he could be with Niall, thinking of how it was going to be to be Committed to those three alphas, to be Committed to Niall as well. To have them be his. To hear them in his head and feel them in his bones.

He didn't deserve them.

Checking his phone he could already see the words UNREAD MESSAGE and he already knew it was management. He was so tired.

Management often had phrased it as such when they broke it down for him: What happens when you have a boy band making more than the motherfucking _Beatles_? You make a lot of money. What happens when four-fifths of the band are in a relationship with one another? Cute stories of domesticity.

But domesticity doesn’t sell long term.

Louis already had been told of what they would do to the other four if he didn't....comply.

Louis looked at the phone one more time, reading 4:15 A.M. The other room was quiet and he could imagine how they were lying there together, snuggling and sated. Envisioning their bright future. More vodka.

He knew that it would be in eight hours the boys and he would be off of another plane to the Bahamas to celebrate a Commitment Ceremony. In another thirty-six hours he knew he was going to be in front of management speaking of what he would do for their two month hiatus as his bandmates celebrated freedom and love and had little hearts beaming out of their eyes and rainbows up their asses.

"How does it feel to be the only beta in the group, Louis?" the interviewer had asked him earlier today.

He already knew what management will want from him. They’d want spontaneity, unpredictability, craziness. And there in that bathtub Louis knew, as he restricted his arms around himself, a parody of a hug, he could bring them just that.

Because he felt like he was halfway there.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so slow moving! It'll pick up speed I swear!  
> And next chapter I think the writing style is going to change a little a more fluid perspective where everyone can be heard at once. So we can get more than just Lou and Harry.  
> This is snippet more into his perceptive. It's a little awks because I lost the groove of the story--but no worries I'll recalibrate!

4.

Teeth lightly nipped at his jaw, warm breath wafted across his face. Harry couldn’t help the smile that began to grow.

He’s getting committed  _today._

Harry could lie and say that he hadn't started planning his commitment ceremony since he was young. But he was pretty unabashed with the fact that he had had a binder of commitment ceremony ideas since he was seven. And. He was getting committed today.

Playfully swatting at the warm mass that was draped over him. The feeling of a warm jumper scratching against his skin made his shiver and he pressed deeper into the Egyptian cotton sheets, snuggling the pillow. He whispered, "I'm sleeping."

Niall whined and staged whispered, more like shouting in normal people terms, "Zayn! Harry's not getting awake." 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from 'waking' as Niall began pulling on his lanky limbs trying to pull him out of bed. He acted a dead weight and held in his laughter as Niall began to curse about 'lard asses' and 'lazy alphas.'

A hand encrusted with rings suddenly threaded into his hair, the bed dipping to his left, and Harry nuzzled into the hand. The smell of leather and smoke invaded his nose.  _Zayn_.

He let one of his eyes peer out from behind his bedraggled curls. 

"You gotta wake up, love," Zayn said and a kiss was dropped on his cheek.

Who said alphas couldn't be affectionate with one another? 

Harry knew that although alphas and omegas made packs that there was still stigmas about alphas with one another. Alphas were expected to be dominating and macho all of the time, alphas were not really 'meant' to be cuddling or even smooching one another. But Harry had never been one to abide by gender stereotype, after all he rather freely wore flower crowns. Whenever he had his alphas or omega around him they knew to expect a hug or smooch was soon to follow.

And he was going to marry them. Harry had never thought how exponentially his life would change from going to those X-Factor audition. How much it would change because of Simon. He could still remember how nervous he had been, how much he had clung to Lou--Harry bit that train of thought off.

"But I don't want to," Harry whined as he stretched his limbs and looped his arms around Zayn's leather clad hips (and he had to swallow a little harder at that). Niall came to cuddle his back and tried to pry his arms from around Zayn. Using a tad of his alpha strength he kept tugging on Zayn and Niall (whom went down with small resistance, Zayn with an eye roll and Niall with a giggle) until they were resting their heads on his shoulders. God how had he gotten such sweet and beautiful mates? Wrapping his arms around them like a particularly clingy octopus he nibbled on Niall's ear, "No."

Zayn grumbled but didn't resist and Niall started fidgeting with his hair. Harry knew if he kept Zayn here for a little longer the boy's pattern of falling asleep at a drop of a hat would work in his favor and Niall, Harry was resigned to letting the boy suck love bites into his shoulder. Harry smirked when he slapped Niall's ass and he went still.

"You know these sheets are absolutely  _filthy_ from last nights activated," Niall pointed out, warm breathe wafting across the sparrows on his collar bones.

"I don't care," Harry declared and squeezed him tighter, "I just want to sleep."

A sharp slap on his calf caused him to shriek. His eyes popped open to look up at an, fondly mind you, exasperated Liam who was fixing the collar of his grey trench coat. Harry watered a little at the sight. But he blinked when he realized, eyeing Zayn and Niall, that everyone was not only dressed but dressed in their coats and shoes and all ready to go. Huh.

"What time is it?" he grumbled sensing his near defeat.

"It's only 10. You're lucky the brunch isn't until 11. You can sleep plenty on the island," Liam said, the bite of being the Lead Alpha in their pack in his voice. It made Harry want to grown , "but that cannot happen if we don't even make it off of this one." He bent to kiss the red marked skin. "Everyone is dressed but you, and we have our brunch before we load into the plane."

Harry groaned, "Why didn't you wake me up before?"

"We did!" Niall chirped, "But you just kind of flopped over and went back to sleep."

Harry had to concede that that sounded very much like him, in fact he could feel sleep nibbling at him again when strong hands gripped his wrists and ankles.

His shouts echoed in the room as they hefted him into the filled bathroom.

Rising from the water gasping for air he spat out some water. Glaring at Liam and Zayn's retreating backs he let Niall dump soap into his hair. 

"Has anyone seen Louis?"

5.

 

Louis woke up sputtering as water dropped on him. In combination with the raging hangover he felt before he even became fully conscious made this to be a no good, very bad day.

"Paul!" he shrieked as he swiped his hair out of his eyes to see Paul smugly turning the water out.

"Good morning, Louis. Busy night, eh?" Paul asked jokingly, but tension was obvious in the corners of his eyes and mouth. Following his eye sight Louis realized that Paul was looking at his chest. Looking down Louis remembered that he was wearing a white t-shirt.

Trying to add his old sass to it, Louis leered at Paul and wiggled his eyebrows.

"See something you like?"

At that Paul rolled his eyes and threw a towel at him.

"Shower because it smells like a brewery in here and meet me outside. The lads while be wondering where you are soon, cause it is almost 11."

Paul marched in all his fierce security man glory out of the bathroom. Carelessly Louis began to shed his sopping wet clothes out of the shower, turning the shower onto high. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of himself  _(the rolls of pudge, the thickness of his thighs_ ). He harshly yanked the shower curtain closed.  _  
_

Louis walked out of the shower feeling like he had regained half of his humanity to see Paul sitting on his bed. He kept drying his hair, his clothes were a sharp button up, suspenders, and a skinny tie. In the bathroom he had picked at his shirt a little, remembering how it had been tight before--but looking down at himself he could only assume, because it could not be the same shirt, that wardrobe had given him the shirt after seeing how he looked. Embarrassed he had put the shirt on and tucked it into his pants. Already feeling a little two raw for the beginning of the day he avoided eye contact with Paul and went to his suite case.

"So, we're going for a ruffian look today?" Paul said and Louis simply nodded, hoping that was the end of conversation. ( _he couldn't force himself to look in the mirror to safely shave himself_ )

Hearing Paul clear his throat Louis squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together  _(in case anything came out_ ). Paul started again, "I found out that you have to return to London right after the ceremony."

"I know," taking a deep breathe Louis tried to interject some pep into it, "Well, quite busy us popstars. Nary a day for rest."

"You didn't request anytime off?" Paul asked leadingly and Louis for a second wanted to burst out and saying everything to have it all come out fast and quick, word vomit, purge himself. Jesus. Why did he already feel like crying?

"Nope," Louis popped the p and began to do his tie, struggling. "Family doesn't really need any paps hounding them if I pop around and well...I was thinking of house hunting perhaps."

And he had. Currently he was sharing a nice little town house with the boys but Louis was tired of the masochistic streak ( _Which he new he had one from the response he had from seeing some of Niall's...toys laying around_ ). It was time to pack up his room in the town house and get a new start. After all Management had been hounding him to get a bachelor pad, one close to more of the downtown clubs. To Louis that felt like writing the end to an era, but perhaps it was time.  _They_ , his lovely boys, were getting committed and there he was being shoved further and further into a closet of skeletons. He thinks he may be losing sight of the way out.

Paul's hand was on his shoulder suddenly and Paul gently turned him around. Docilely watched as Paul untangled the knot his fingers had twisted the tie into. Paul expertly began to do his tie when he spoke.

"Are you fine, Louis?" Paul started and stopped, "I've...I've just been worried about you lately."

Panic flared in Louis's chest. Had been not been applying enough eau de Beta? Had he been too clingy? Had he been--is this the end? Could it be ( _Louis couldn't admit to himself the furl of hope that wormed in his chest to finally_ tell  _someone_ )

Paul's hand moved to clasp his wrist and he looked away from Louis's eyes, "You've just been quiet and you haven't been eating. You'd tell me if something is wrong, wouldn't ya?"

Now Louis did cry a little. There was a shamed hunch to his back as he covered his face. Because _someone_ _cared_. ( _The last time he had cried in front of his mother it had earned him an incredulous eyebrow and ringing footsteps as she walked away_ )

"Oh hush, ye," Paul's bear-like hands palmed at his face, swiping the tears away. "Can't be blamed for ruining the photo ops later."

"I," Louis cleared his throat, "I'm fine." Seeing Paul's quizzical face Louis said, "Honest."

With suspicion still in his eyes Paul gruffly said, "Okay. But don't think I'll let it go that easily. I'm going to go with you instead of the lads."

"Did management approve that?" Louis started but Paul held up a hand.

"I will cause I said I will. End of story." Paul turned away, grabbing the towel off of the floor, "Besides I have seen enough of all there backsides to last me a lifetime. I ain't voluntarily chance such an occasion again."

Louis gave a soft chuckle as the euphoria quickly died in him as he remembered the impending ceremony.

6.

Everyone had already been seated  at the table in the terrance restaurant of the hotel, the boys in dead center of attention. It was a patio with a view of London blossoming lazily on a Saturday morning, the entire patio had been tarped and insulated for the lasting chill of winter. Louis had firmly put aviator sunglasses on his nose to cover the red circles around his eyes. He took a deep breathe before he had entered the patio.

"Hello, my darlings!" he crowed as he entered the patio. Bouncing to the table he quickly rushed to greet everyone. There were only two more people at the table, everyone else attending the small ceremony were either at the Bahamas or en route for convenience sake. Those at the table were the last in London.

"Eleanor, you're beauty rivals the sun," Louis teased as he kissed her cheek, which she offered to him. Eleanor has been his friend/somewhat-beard-as-the-paps-tried-to-piece-together-their-budding-romance for sometime. She was a beta after all, a perfect match to any observer.

"Louis," she giggled and Louis had to remember to taper his flirtation behavior around her as she and Aiden Grimshaw, her real boyfriend and reason she was in London, were going to be coming out soon. Turning to the next person seated he slapped a hand over his eyes.

"El, help I think I've seen the devil himself." He blindly gripped for the back of his chair.

"Just me old boy," Nick _bloody_ Grimshaw gave him a shark's smile. Louis never grew to like the alpha. It was undeniable that there was a charm to the twat and he's sure that the cradle robber would have sunk his claws into Harry more if Louis had pointedly hogged all his attention before--

"My four favorite boys!" Louis turned to the men of the hour and stuttered momentarily. Niall was preached on Liam's lap looking as comfortable as be. Jealousy welled in him hot and quick, he bit his tongue and on the envious part of him that wondered just how good that must feel. Niall looked so at peace and rested. A part of him wanted to wreck that. 

Taking the last seat, which was conveniently located beside Liam, Louis could see confrontation froth between them as Liam's nose twitched at the scent of him.

"Are you hungover?" Liam asked disbelieving and Louis paused at the growl, at the call for submission in his voice. ( _It made him want to get on his knees, run his nose against the inside of his thigh and beg_ ) But he grit his teeth and gave a shit-eating smile.

"Leeyum, when you celebrate! You have to celebrate right last night after completing a tour," then turning to Niall he gave a wink. "You know what I mean, Niall."

Niall's face turned a deep burgundy in seconds, looking away abashly, and the three Alphas looked at his disapprovingly. Louis felt the tug-o-war inside him to follow his brain or to follow his instincts. His body was weak and he felt weak for the pounding need to cuddle his omega brother, to apologize to the alphas. As much as he would miss them, as he hated to let them go. Distance was much needed.

So instead of kneeling or apologizing he turned to the waitress, "Could you bring me a Bloody Mary, dear?"


	3. Down the Aisle We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know Niall's dad and here's an update, not that long but honestly kind of forgotten the storyline. Re-immersing myself after finals.

6.

After a tense breakfast, and four Bloody Marys for Louis, it was whirlwind of activity to all gather onto the runway and then the plane.

Louis himself couldn't tell you much of what happened to on the airplane, but from the amount of confetti that was sprayed all over him when he woke up he could imagine that Twitter and Instagram were going to blow up when they landed. 

But when they landed there were less than six hours til the ceremony so with a cheeky kiss blown over his shoulder Louis dragged Niall away towards the limousine that already had Niall's family and stylists ready to smother him.

Louis wish he could staple a smile onto his face, his face ( _and heart_ ) were already hurting.

7.

Louis carefully, both in the consideration for Niall's hands and own re-inebriation, bated Niall's hands away from his tie.

"You're going to noose yourself, Niel," Louis teased. Smoothing the bow-tie he gave Niall's form a smooth look from bottom to top. Louis gave his smarmiest smile, "Fucking sharp as diamonds you are."

Louis was trying he was, because at the same time he was smoothing the lapels of Niall's suit jacket he wanted to twist his hands into the lapels and yank Niall close to him. All he wanted to say was, "Don't leave me."

Instead Louis spun around admiring the all white quality of the Bachelorette suite. The bed was a body swallowing King and the walls were an egg shell white that reflected in the polish of the wooden floors. A small grand baby piano was near the door and covered with vases of white roses. The "living room" was a circular space that was a step lower than the rest of the room with plush white carpets and framed by white coaches. The suit by this point, the wedding about to commence in an hour, was swimming with people. Little flower omegas and ring alphas were getting their hair done. All of the wedding party were fighting for space in from of the mirror, it was a myriad of colors. Louis was sure he had caught eye of serval of the tags and seen Louis Vuitton and Chanel among the dresses and trousers.

Louis cautiously approached the coach, sidestepping people and trying to keep his suit far from flying lipstick welding hands. He was afraid he was going to stain something as he dainty picked up a champagne glass and took a large gulp. He watched as Niall's cousins and mother swarmed, taking his place in front of Niall.

He let his eyes wondered over the omega. Niall was beautiful, his hair had been slicked back and the suit was tailored to perfection. But more than that Niall was _radiant._ His face looked like it was about to split from how big his grin was and he kept glancing at his ring finger. And Louis wondered what it must feel like to know that there was soon going to be a ring resting there, a clear marker of being loved by another so much they wanted to walk down an aisle, so much that they had to make everyone know.

Louis drained the glass and tried to shake the jealousy out of himself as he snagged another.

He was soon going to be an alcoholic ( _and would management like that or dislike? Maybe they can lock him in rehab and have him do a whole "reformation" stint_ ).

Sitting on the couch he tried to let himself relax, trying to make his elbows and knees flex out of their right angle stiffness. Ignoring the bagginess of his suite ( _he had only been fit for it, skin tight, about four months ago. Niall's mother had clucked her tongue when she had seen how ill it fit and rambled about how they perhaps should get it refitted ASAP. Louis had felt nauseous at that notion and dissuaded her.)_ He still wrinkled his nose at the fact that the suite was gold of all colors.

It's less than an hour that they'll be married.

Louis knowing that it was a "Louis:Beta" mannerism to be loud discretely wiped his hands on his trousers. Catching Niall's eye he called out to him, as that was the only way to be heard, "So where's your something blue?"

Niall became a flaming red tomato and everyone around cooed adorably as Louis cackled. Niall frowned at Louis before bold reaching into his trousers and showing a dainty blue string.

"How's that for your something blue, mate?"

Louis sprayed champagne all over himself and the designer assistants swarmed him with napkins. Louis himself flushed as he batted them away and tried to adjust himself. He was glad that he had lost the weight even more now.

After they stopped trying to dry him off he let them slick his hair back. They were going to married in less than forty-five minutes.

7.

Finally when they were in front of the doors, Niall started freaking out.

Louis didn't even notice when Niall begin to back away until they were about to step into the chapel. The Caribbean breeze was soft against his neck and Louis's hair was thankful slicked back as he straightened his suite. He could hear the beginning of the wedding march thread through the door and knew it was show time. 

He finally noticed  Niall's absence didn't take his elbow for several seconds and turned. A few steps back from the door Louis could practically feel the tension radiating off of poor Niall. Niall was standing there frustratedly tugging at his tie and eyes wide like a deer about to bolt, he kept raising his hands as if he was going to run them through his hair but kept stop himself each time. His friend ~~(love)~~ needed him.

"Hey, hey," Louis soothed as he quickly approached Niall before he could do anything drastic. "There you go fussing with your tie again."

Taking his hands gently away from the tie he efficiently sharpened its corners and loosened it to let Niall breathe. He could feel Niall's shallow breathes against his hands and when he smoothed the jacket he could feel the fluttering of Niall's heart. Murmuring, "There," to himself he took Niall's hand and led Niall, who docilely followed, back in front of the doors.

"Ready?" he softly asked, squeezing Niall's hand. Niall shook his head. Louis could hear the music begin the chapel.

He was about to ask him what was wrong when Niall bursted out, looking straight ahead at the mahogany of the doors, "What if I'm not good enough for them." 

Louis sharply inhaled.

_Be strong, Louis._

"Niall Horan, how dare you think that." Niall turned to him at the ferociousness in his voice, hurt flashing on his face but Louis kept barreling forward. "You are _priceless_. You're a tough as nails omega that makes everyone smile and don't you dare try to say it's not so because I haven't meet someone that doesn't instantly fall in love with you." Louis reached Niall's hair and began to loose the sealant over the blonde's head. Reset it to it's natural, fun spikes. "You make me laugh effortlessly. You are the person who I go to when I have no clue what to do and you make it honestly better. You have a heart of gold and a will of steel--"

Niall's hurt face had transformed into a wobbly lip and a few tears began to stray down. Tutting, Louis tugged at the handkerchief out of his suit pocket and dabbed at Niall's face.

"You are my partner in crime and best friend," he continued. Pausing to stare at those blue eyes Louis couldn't help himself. He kissed Niall's nose ( _although he wanted to kiss those pink lips_ ). "So if there's someone not worthy it's those knot heads in that chapel waiting for you."

Niall stared at him unreadably for a moment before Niall sniffled and took a deep. "Thank you, Louis. Thank you for being here, I know my own bloody father--"

Louis knew why he was the reason walking Niall down the aisle instead of his father. Niall's father who had left after discovering his son was an omega.  _(Louis knew being a parent didn't mean you were oblige to love your child_ ).

"Let's not speak about wankers right now, dear," Louis gave a sharp grin. "Now, let's rock and roll before they really think you left them at the alter or something now."

8.

Louis couldn't help the thundering of his heart was they approached the alter. 

They were _beautiful_. There was no denying it. All in white there personalities still shone through, Liam with his manicured Van Dyke, Zayn with his hair coiffed and tattoos peaking out of his suit, and Harry bouncing on his toes so much even his hair was bouncing.

And all of them stilled when the doors opened to reveal Niall.

Louis--for a split second, maybe in another world, it was him and Niall going towards their alphas. It was him and Niall and them in love.

A flash of a camera brought him out of his daze and his thoughts were erased, over written by  _are they photographing me and will they see the thickness of my waist and the fullness of my thighs and louis look up don't look down because maybe they'll see that growing double chin and--_

He was thankful when he got to sit down, the kiss from Niall on his cheek didn't reach a nanometer deep into his skin. Shifting in his baggy clothes did he finally begin to realize that he might have a problem.

9.

The ceremony was quick. Louis blinked and like a sunsetting it was the ending of a day, a phase. It was done. 

Done.

10.

Louis secluded himself on the beach after the ceremony. After snagging himself a bottle of wine he planted himself onto the beach. Burying himself as much as he could into his suite jacket, the island was quickly cooling after the sun left, he ignored the intimate party. There was torches, an open dance floor. There were only five round tables for guest. Hibiscuses and other island flowers were scattered across the dance floor and tables.

It was picture perfect and that was why Louis felt an insatiable need to get as far from it as possible.

He lost himself to the swing of the bottle before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.


	4. Cracking the Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late and sorry for the OFC!

11.

Louis took one look at the smiling girl, and really with that size it could be no one else but a small girl in a flowing burgundy dress with a too large suit jacket on her shoulders, and looked back at the ocean. Sighing through his nose and hunching his shoulders he hoped that terse lines of his body gave the message:  _Leave me alone._

Focusing on the crash of the waves against the beach Louis rested his chin on his knees ( _ignore the tube of fat pressing against your thighs, ignore it_ ). He could feel his eye losing focus as he stared out at the ocean, the blues so sharp and the salty sea air tart on his tongue he wondered how deep he could wade into the water. How would the clean, smooth sand feel between his toes, how would it feel to keep walking deeper, feel the heft of his clothes as the water soaked as he walked further, further, and further until his toes could only scrap against the sandy floor and then--

There's the sound of shifting sand as a body settled down beside him. Louis flashed her a look, could feel his upper lip curling back from his teeth. Her smile turned bigger at his heated look. 

"Hiya," her accent was American, "My name is--"

"Look," Louis interrupted, unable to handle meeting another little celebrity ready to tell him  _aren't harry, liam, zayn, and niall so sweet? their mating is so romantic, destiny!_ because Louis was struggling to pretend to be happy on a good day much less today. "I don't know who you are and I don't care."

The smile dropped from her lips before she gave an unattractive bark of laughter. Louis starred at her openly then. 

"I like you when you're not acting like a ditz," she giggled. She had an okay smile, not bleached to hell like most people he meet. The laughter caused the waves in her hair to bounce. "And that's okay I didn't expect you to know who I am, my mates are more the ones in the spot light."

"Your mates," Louis cocked an eyebrow, he subtly sniffing the air and catching the flowery scent of omega. 

"Don't bother looking for the bite marks, my mates," she hesitated, a grimace of awkwardness, "More of the new age type. Don't really believe in marking their omega. Consider it too barbaric." 

Louis swallowed thickly remembering how Niall had given him a cheeky grin earlier, whispering in his ear, " _This is the last time you're going to be seeing a bare neck after the honey moon tonight."_

He shook himself from the memory. 

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Louis asked her, watching how she glazed out at the ocean, a wistful smile on her lips. And how pathetic was he to be able to recognize wistfulness on strangers' faces after seeing it enough on his own?

"I don't know," she wiggled her shoulders. She must have seen how he tensed "Does that bother you that you don't know what I want from you?"

Biting on his jerk reaction to snap at her because everyone wanted something when they approached him. Whether it'd be simply over an autograph or an awkward encounter of "So I heard that you bang anyone", he bit the inside of his lip, chewing the inside of it. Glancing over his shoulder, Where was this girl's mates? She was obvious trouble, he sighed through his nose before holding out his bottle of wine. Seeing the wine she excitedly pointed at herself and he nodded, pushing the bottle 

Wine makes the most intolerable people at least fuzzy around the edges so he didn't care if they talked at him.

She looked absolutely delighted as she took a swing. Smacking her lips she peered at the bottle label before looking back at him.

"So," whipping her forearm over her mouth, "I rambled a bit, it's time to crack your heart open for your buddy, Louis."

A brittle chuckle bubbled in his throat, "What's there to know?" Louis held up his hand, ticking his fingers off, "First, I am part of mega popular boy band. Second, I'm the only beta alongside a darling little cute pack that still has people tripping over themselves to impress them. Thirdly, I am the only best man at this party."

He snatched the bottle from her, ignoring the cool feeling of her glaze on his face that felt sweaty and damp for some reason. Bringing the bottle to his face, _red he didn't even like red_ , he chugged it. Ignoring her indignant "hey" he let the rich wine settle in his stomach until the last drop pasted his lips. He hiccuped, "Fourthly," he felt like he was yelling, "everyone thinks I'm some sort of slut!" 

The world gained a spinning quality and he could practically pat himself on the back  for getting smashed so quickly as the heavy warmth settled into his bones.

The glare of the sunset blinded him momentarily as he laid down on the beach, four fingers floating in front of his face.

"And?" a voice questioned far off.

"And," his voice was soft, his ears humming. "I fucking hate everything now."

From his side there was a warmth.. . Is someone _cuddling_ him? Instantly Louis was in his small home in Doncaster before second gender mattered and his mother still threaded her fingers in his hair to massage his scalp instead of shaking him. Louis curled around the warm sinking into his side, wanting to capture it and bottle it up because it was the same like when his sisters would burrow into his side and their soft breath tickled the side of his neck. It was the warmth of what he imagined if today, any day, where the boys were his as much as he is theirs.

12. 

Zayn could feel his face stretching in a smile that he couldn't fight and he didn't bother to put on his "brooding sexy mask" as Liam liked to tease as he licked Zayn's cheek. Liam had a weird proprietary tongue kink. 

He watched as Niall and Harry spun around on the dance floor, the former in a shockingly green top hat and the former with a flower crown proudly preached on his head. Both of them were incapable of dancing and were holding hands, taking turns twirling each other, in their own little world 

God. He had done it.  _They_ had done it.  His thumb ran over his gold wedding band.  _He was a married man now._

When he had entered X Factor he had been so nervous he had been so sure that either he was going to throw up on the stage or pass out. But he hadn't and when Simon Cowell had put him together with the boys he never knew he was going to make a family with them. And so much more.

Arms suddenly were around his waist and a shoulder came to rest on his shoulder. He ignored the slight pain of the bony chin digging into his collar bone.

"What are you thinking about, love?" a chin dug into his shoulder. "One would think you're regretting your vows already with you hiding yourself in the corner away from his husbands and the guests."

"Well," Zayn laughed, letting his head rest on the shoulder behind him. "I can say I'm reconsidering the fact that I didn't make you all sign a prenup." Looking up at Liam through his lashes, "You might just be with me for the money."

Liam nipped at his neck, the growl deep in Liam's chest was a pleasant buzz through Zayn's suit. 

"Oh no, you found out our dastardly plan. I guess we'll just have to prove our worth." Suddenly Liam's hands on him felt electrifying as they wrapped around his chest, more firmly bringing him against Liam's chest.

"If you want to put on a show for the guests," Zayn purred, wiggling his hips slightly, "I'm not one to deny them."

Playfully Liam pushed him away.

"Naughty," Liam said in a tone showing that he wouldn't have it any other way. Zayn let himself run appreciative eyes over the royal blue suit Liam had chosen, nicely contrasting the the Harry's pin strip suit and his own grey suit.

"Husband," Zayn offered his arm to Liam. "Let's go greet our guests?"

Liam rolled his eyes before grabbing Zayn's hand and leading him to say hello.

The first guests they actually bumped into were Austin, Vanessa, and Selena. Austin, an alpha, was dressed sharply in a suit like most of the men at the party and happily greeted when with a strong handshake.

"Congratulations are in order." Austin's low voice intoned, his other hand firmly placed on the small of Selena's back. "I'm sorry our gift isn't with us but-"

"Don't be so mopey about the gift, Austin!" Vanessa interrupted, appearing on the other side of their omega. Roguishly tipping the fedora that matched her tight fitting suit Vanessa winked at them. "Selena and I had to make sure the gift was _perfect_ over being _timely._ I'm sure they'd agree." Turning to their omega, Vanessa prompted, "Right babe?"

"Of course!" Selena agreed, her hands fluttering over her obvious baby bump. Looking up at Austin she said, "Austin, dear, you can't rush perfection."

The modelesque smile fell from Austin's face as he listened to his mates berate him. Turning back to Liam and Zayn he ducked his head, "They're right of course and congratulations all the same."

"Congrats!" Selena sang, "It was such a beautiful ceremony! I really enjoyed the location, very in touch with nature."

Zayn thought of the venue and felt a helpless smile cross his face, "You know how Harry is, a flower child in a past life."

"Made me want to sink my toes into grass and get out of this suit," Vanessa plucked at her clothing. "But you know how it is about 'image'. Can't dress like it's Coachella at a wedding."

A slight frown crossed Liam's face, "We didn't really specify that it was black tie event. It was more dress up, but be comfortable."

Selena waved off his comment, an apologetic look on her face. "Don't worry, you know how management is about image."

"Modest hasn't been on our case in a long time," Zayn thought aloud, thinking. "The pressure really came off once we came out with our relationship. Actually," he looked at Liam to for agreement. "Management hasn't really policed or dictated us in a long time." Liam shrugged uncaringly.

"You're one of the lucky ones. But let's not talk shop," Austin said. "Now don't let us hog your time and I'm sure we'll be sitting soon to get Selena off of her feet."

Like a well oil-machine they move away from Liam and Zayn, and Zayn could catch the tail end of Selena tsking at her alphas for treating her like glass. Zayn watched them, glancing around the room and seeing that Harry and Niall had gone to talk to Taylor and Ed, who stood so closely that Taylor was practically draped over Ed. 

The image of Selena's pregnancy and how in sync all the couples moved swirled in his mind, making him think of how that was his future. How someday they'd move so in sync that everyone would forget the time before they had meet each other. It gave him excitement for their future. 

As they waded into the groups of bodies, surrounded by families and friends Zayn pulled Liam closer to him. 

"What?" Liam asked without looking at him, eyes trained on his aunt that was going into a long winded story about one of his cousins.

"I just wanted to say: I love you." Zayn whispered back.

Zayn's fingers felt like they were about to break from the force of Liam's grip. Already Zayn was done with the wedding, excitedly already thinking of after honeymoon, of being surrounded with his fellow alphas and omega in their little town house. Building a home, a family someday, and that all started today.

13. 

Louis felt hands threading through his hair and he dug his face deeper into the warmth, a content sigh falling from his lips. But as he shifted he felt the grit of sand against his skin and he remembered where he was. Flinching from the hands he sat up. Only the touches were providing heat, the sun long gone. The water now was black as ink and made Louis shiver just looking out at it. It didn't look nearly as inviting anymore. 

Clumsily sitting up, a jacket had been draped over his chest, he blinked owlishly at the girl.

"Good, thank god you're awake!" the girl said, "Dinner's about to start soon and it'd be very awkward to find the best man taking a wine nap."

He let her run her fingers through his hair, straighten the jacket on his shoulders. Sleepily he continued to take the small token of affection and his body so desperate for any gentle touch. Gratefully he snuggled into the coat, but turned his nose at the faint smell of alphas that weren't _his_. The smell jolted him to be more awake and he took in his surroundings. 

It _was_ already night and he could hear chairs scrapping against the wooden floors over the sand dune and the chatter of the guests as everyone began to sit down. It was dinner time.  

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, swallowing past the cotton feeling in his mouth, noticing how she was actually dressed only in a sleeveless dress.

"Naw, you looked like you needed it more," the girl said, jumping to her barefeet and grabbing his wrists ( _surprisingly he didn't flinch back, the last time someone had taken his wrists was to swing him into a wall_ ) "Now it's time to get up."

The almost both fell onto the ground when they finally both got Louis onto his feet. Lord, she was smaller than he was, like a little fun size candy bar. Wordlessly the girl knew to lace their arms together so that he wouldn't fall. Suddenly feeling shy he asked, "So what's your name?"

"Sofia," the girl, Sofia, said. "Now Mr. Best Man it's time for you to speak."

As they began to approach the lights of the wedding party, Louis began to feel the pin prickles of panic on the back of his neck. His mind was already racing from how  _omegaian_ he had been acting with this girl. A flush of embarrassment was settling on his checks and a heavy weight setting in his stomach. 

He stopped walking, making Sofia stop beside him. He looked into her eyes, a warm brown ( _but not as warm as liam or zayn's_ _eyes_ ).

"Why did you approach me?"

She gave a sardonic smile. "I guess I know what it feels like. I feel like you understand."

Louis couldn't stop himself from asking, "To feel what?"

"Trapped." She looked away, "Well, I have to find my alphas before they're upset."

And before Louis could blink she was gone in the crowd.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder, warming his iced skin. Louis looked up at Harry, who was flushed and breathless and burning bright with happiness.

"You alright mate? Having fun?" Harry asked.

Louis hid his flinch ( _he didn't notice you were gone, who will if you--)_

"Of course," he laughed the laugh he could muster no matter how hard he was crying, "You didn't think you got out of me embarrassing you in your toast."

Lacing their arms together he allowed Harry to guide him to the wedding party table.

14.

"Please, raise all of your glasses because this is a very special day. This is the day where the four of these boys are taking a huge step. More important than even the formation of our band.

"I'm no intellectual or scientist, I can't quantify love or even attempt to assign a value to their love because it's priceless. I can only describe their love to you as someone who has watched it grow and thrive from day one. Let me give you even a hint or taste of what the four of them have together.

"Like how Liam helps Niall with his claustrophobia by always waiting with him for an elevator with no one in it and how Liam always handles the crew and management to make sure his boys aren't harassed.

"Or like how Zayn will sing everyone to sleep, his voice following them into dreams.

"Harry always make sure to bake once a week so they can all can start their day with that taste of home. 

"Or how Niall always cuddles with someone when they're having a bad day. Even making a pillow forts in the bus, the hotel room, in the living room so it's like you're silencing the world and making everything bad melt away. 

"I know you may be waiting for me to crack a joke or something like that. But I can't and I won't because I can't kid myself that I've ever experience an modicum of the love they feel for each other. So as friend, a best friend, and a brother I want to send you off into marital bliss with a toast that shows how I and everyone is this room is willing to do anything to make sure you keep your happiness together.

"We'll do everything in our power."

15. 

Louis didn't let himself freely sob until the airplane achieved takeoff, remembering the tear hugs and kisses he had gotten from each of the buys before Paul directed them to their honeymoon send off. 

Paul didn't say a word, only handed him tissues and didn't comment as Louis opened the liquor cabinet on board ( _there was nothing but alcohol fermenting in his stomach)_

It was done.

 


	5. PSA

I am a weak little lily because I have to be honest trying to write the wedding killed me because I wanted to get into the angsty shizts

And I 100% a weak willed person--so I've been working on completing the whole gosh dang thang and I am happy to say I am planning on getting that next chapter up within the week

So PSA and advert: seeking a beta (not the ABO type b/c give me an alpha or omega yum)

but anyway to the story goodies: there's going to be a time leap and I am going to be writing some of the previous chapters

Also with such great works like "Big White Lie" I want to add more diversity by making my story a bit darker ("how could this be?!" you might say) and really explore the detrimental, neuro effects of suppressants 

hound me if I don't keep my promises

cheers,

KingKiller

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Big White Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832075) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile)




End file.
